


民诺《男主角可否停止迷恋我？》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 一句话点题：一觉醒来发现自己穿了，按照剧本我这种男二应该是霸道毒辣心机深沉和男主角抢女人，但男主角你怎么回事？居然想和我谈恋爱？这是一场梦吗？
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	民诺《男主角可否停止迷恋我？》

民诺

罗渽民x李帝努

*ooc注意

*随便写写，一章完

*预备 开始

1

「众所皆知，家喻户晓，二皇子李诺其实是个不好惹的混世太保。」

六月，本市又迎来有事没事天天噼里啪啦下雨的鬼天气，屋里杰糯咖啡馆，角落有一个男子唉声叹气地敲打着手中的笔记本电脑，而手机在一旁震动个不停。

“这个礼拜，你稿子必须得出来。”

“我不管你怎么憋出来。”

“哪儿都别想去了，老老实实给我交稿子！”

“我去你家又找不到你！！”

“你最好给我在乖乖写稿子。”

太难了。

李帝努深吸了一口气，接着打字。

「闹市街头，一时众人纷纷停下脚步，小贩也不再热心与来者买卖物品，连大声吆喝都不敢......」

初夏的热意让人心烦意乱，即使室内的空调弄得身子冰凉，大脑却还是发胀不能好好的思考一般，李帝努看着这狗屁不通的话语，又想按回车一点点删。

唉，再写下去，也是胡拼乱凑，没有条理，不如不写。

于是李帝努停下双手，在心里哀叹一声，摸着桌面上的咖啡，喝了一口。

走出咖啡店外，李帝努在十字路口徘徊思量，等待红绿灯变换。

突然一道白光袭来，照得视野不可识物。

2

李帝努醒了。

他睁开眼睛，等了一会儿，视线方能对焦识物，他在心里暗喜，幸好没瞎。

看了看眼前的不远处的帘布，是由名贵的丝绸制成，上面的绣纹印花，纵使李帝努再没见识，也能分辨这是一针一线精品而制。

而手掌一紧，一抓被子，是光滑而轻的蚕丝被。

我的天啊，好多钱，我是被谁家财阀少爷给撞了？

住哪家医院的VIP病房能睡到这么好的床褥被子？

李帝努在心里胡思乱想。

一切都完美的不切实际，就连床边貌若潘安，惊世之颜，冷冷看着李帝努的古风男人，也......？？？？

您哪位？

3

“二皇子既然醒来了，那么渽民便退下了。”

？

“怎么？二皇子不想渽民走？”

？？？

其实不走也可以，可罗渽民突然坐到李帝努床边，还顺势脱了鞋上床，掀被子，抱人，这动作连贯，一气呵成，实在是把人吓得不轻。

“那么渽民便陪陪二皇子，免得二皇子今日受伤夜不能寐。”

李帝努发出母胎solo的直男声音：“不好吧，我们很熟吗？”

罗渽民冷笑，此刻剑眉星目的英俊面孔突然变得凶神恶煞起来。

“二皇子和渽民，不熟吗？”

4

李帝努想想自己是穿越了，还是穿越到自己的狗血言情小说里头。

回想章节里头，自己亲手打下的文字。

「“我劝你少玩这些伎俩，女人。”二皇子李诺恶狠狠地掐住了女主的下巴，眼神冷冽而阴狠：“你就算死，罗渽民也不会来救你，你注定是我的女人。”

......

身居高位的二皇子，在围场骑射之时，却不知身下的马匹已被投毒，在饲料中混入迷失心智的五石散，皇子厉声喝道，“吁！”

而骏马已然发狂不识其主。

.......

于是带着其主往悬崖头也不回的跑去。」

李帝努明明记得，当时他写的二皇子李诺被自己写GG了，为了剧情推动，只是一个无良男二，死得其所，推动了男女主的感情，又在合适的时候离开人世。

怎么还会有这章？

李帝努此刻就是很头疼，非常头疼。

5

“别以为嫁进了皇家，成了二皇子的女人，我就会放过你。”

哎一股，那么凶干嘛。

李诺摆摆手让人把跪在下面的女主带走，准备好声好气的和罗渽民讲道理，一看这人冷口冷面的，又把话吞下去。

“二皇子，您别劝了，这个女人对你的马投毒，我绝不能宽恕。”

李帝努想想还是得说句话才行，“其实我这不也没死嘛。”

“那您要是死了呢？”

“......”

“这江山，您不要了？”

“.....这个嘛”

“我，您也不要了？”

“......我都说我没喜欢过你了，你怎么回事？”

“那您从小到大和我抢东西？这不是想要我吗？”

李帝努冤枉啊~

他不过只是想写个从小到大和男主争斗的男二，怎么能变成这样，他真的是不知道啊！

谁能想到，在这本小说男主，罗渽民眼里。

他只是一个可怜巴巴的二皇子，深深爱着罗渽民，从小就抢走罗渽民喜欢的东西，想成为他最喜欢的，被逼无奈地连女主角也开始抢，先是虐心再是被虐身，连命都快没了。

才走到了今天。

“我头有点疼。”

“定是坠马所致，我立马命人将那妇人，今日午时，便凌迟处死。”

“不好吧，也不用为了我做到这一步，我们做朋友不好吗？你一个太傅之子，彬彬公子，咋那么凶残呢？”

6

罗渽民又生气了，摔门而去。

古香古韵的门板还震了两下，李帝努不顾手下的目光，连忙去看了一下自家门板。

摇了摇，呼，幸好还没坏。

想想又觉得没出息，回头看了一眼院子的亭台楼阁，小桥流水，人工湖，眨了眨眼睛。

眼眶湿润，似乎要流下一滴名为有钱真好的泪。

真的太傻了，真的。

要是能料想到自己能穿越到自己写的小说里面。

李帝努绝对不只是写自己是个混世太保二皇子。

而且穿越之前就不该因为怕交不出稿连饭都不好好吃，就只知道吃拉面和灌美式。

7

从李帝努自己所写的小说来看。

目前的小说，已经被他进入而被破坏了，但脉络应该还是有迹可循。

初步估计，有个情况是要先摆平的。

那就是女主。

而女主投毒失败，已被败露，被当朝丞相，太傅之子罗渽民，关入天牢。

但是女主如果就这么消失，退场。

那这篇小说就没办法走下去了，按照套路来说，这个小说，还是需要有个女主角。

所以她不能死。

如果要女主角不死，那么就只能靠男主角努力。

而男主角已经摔门走了，还硬要女主角死。

李帝努叹了口气，唉。

那只有男二号努力，才能让女主角不死了。

于是.......

8

“父皇.....”

“别劝了，朕知道你什么意思，可丞相，也就是罗渽民已经连同大臣参书到这桌面上，要女主死。”

唉，其实李帝努要是心狠一点，女主死不死也是一个纸片人消失的事。

但如果女主角身体健康，免了牢狱之灾，掉头的可能性，才能继续在这故事走下去，那么她也会继续努力设计男二号死，男二号被女主角设计死了，和男主角走下去，李帝努才可能回到小说之外。

所以李帝努决定.....撒个小谎

“她有了我的孩子，真的，爹，噢错了......殿下......”

“死孩子，你咋一天天给你爹我找事？”

李楷灿看着自家不成器的二皇子，觉得这天要变了。

9

身为新时代的男人，李帝努，南韩首尔市市民，为了维护社会的安定，自己作品的连贯性。

回想人类历史，人类社会的进步在于不断创新和对不公的抗争。

李帝努能否离开小说的世界。

在于，对罗渽民的抗争。

“你把我放下！罗渽民！”

而此刻，李帝努正被罗渽民扛在肩上，从大街，硬生生被带回丞相府。

10

李帝努静静地坐在罗渽民的床上。

努力让自己看起来亲切，好欺负，让罗渽民对他减少防备。

但此刻眼前的男人，坐在一张太师椅上，脸色阴沉地看着他。

李帝努直接找了句话说了出口，“屋内太暗了，要不找人点个蜡烛？”

“二皇子大可不必，看得再清楚，我也看不透您的真心。”

李帝努觉得心里有个位置在隐隐作痛。

“你就那么想要保住那个女的？不惜撒谎？”

李帝努想了想小说的设定，“渽民，你喜欢那个女的不是吗？”

罗渽民：“？”

李帝努：“杏花微雨，夜色昏暗，那女子在桥那边一回头，那一眼，便是一生~”

罗渽民：“我难道不是大半夜准备去给你买鸡蛋做酱油拌饭来着？”

李帝努吞了吞口水：“那女子巧笑，公子，这么晚了，为何与奴家那么坚持争一筐鸡蛋呢？你看了看她的脸，不施粉黛，却是倾国倾城之姿。”

罗渽民：“然后我花了白银一两，超出市价买了那筐鸡蛋，就为了早点回去给你做酱油鸡蛋饭，你还觉得我喜欢那个女的？”

什么酱油鸡蛋拌饭那么好吃？他写的明明是二皇子李诺大半夜刁难当朝丞相做夜宵来着。

罗渽民缓缓靠近，将李帝努压倒在床上。

“二皇子，你究竟要试探我到什么时候？”

李帝努握住他的双手,“给我五万两黄金，放过女主，我离开你们。”

罗渽民皱着眉头怒视李帝努。

李帝努犹犹豫豫地想了一下，“要不四万九千九百两黄金，我离开女主，你们百年好合！不能再砍价，你好有钱，又有兵权，可比我这个二皇子还有势力多了，我知道的！”

“李帝努！你这可是自找的！”

罗渽民用吻封住了他的唇。

11

疼。

不想起床，怎么那么疼。

李帝努很悲伤，他不过是为了他长久的混世太保资金再谋一点钱财，反正他当不了太子也抢不了天下，就是一个不小心穿进去自己小说的小作家，怎么罗渽民那么坏呢。

他睁开眼，看了看四周，是一家酒店的布置。

呼，原来是一场梦。

但为什么，还是那么疼？一掀被子，昨晚的痕迹还在腿间和腰腹上留下印记。

“你醒了，昨晚你喝得有点多。”

李帝努扭头一看，床边有一个裸男，而脸，是梦里，罗渽民的脸。

End


End file.
